Many large expanses of concrete. as well as some other paving materials, have periodic expansion joints . the joints usually being filled with a resilient material. At times the expansion joints must be reworked by removing and replacing the joint material. In some situations, depending upon the type of joint filler material used. the joint must be reworked, typically widened, prior to installing the new joint material. Conventional saws do not commonly create a finished joint having the uniform width and smooth cut surfaces required for some joint materials.